The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional multi-tenant on-demand database systems, each tenant owns the data and applications that they utilize and a database that is required to be shared among multiple tenants will require storing a copy of the database for each tenant. Unfortunately, various limitations are associated with establishing separate copies of a single database. For example, when a required update is to be made to the database, the updated data and update process must be provided to each copy of the database.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling sharing of a single instance of a database to improve performance and efficiency of the database system.